El Diario de Laney (Parte 2)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Esta es la parte 2 de esta historia:3


**Grojband: El Diario de Laney (Parte 2)**

Corey recoge el diario de nuevo, de tanto sudar y sentirse preocupado. Él se aferra a la portada y la contraportada del diario, y trata de abrir más o menos, pero el bloqueo aún se mantiene en su lugar. Corey exclama:

-No, esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo voy a conseguir letras ahora?.

Él comienza a escuchar pasos y rápidamente pone el diario abajo . Él ve a Trina atrás de el.

-Oh. -dice Corey en un tono bajo. -Hola, Trina.

Trina Riffin Corey tiene como objetivos:

-Corey, estaba tratando de abrir mi periódico?

-Uh, no, Trina! Sólo estaba notando la cerradura. -Corey traga saliva mientras observa el diario cerrado.

-¿Para qué el bloqueo, exactamente?

-Bueno, he decidido mantener mi diario más seguro. Esto será útil para mí, así cierto hermano no podrá urgar en el. -Pero Trina, yo nunca trataría mal su diario.

Corey asume que su diario no ha sido maltratado , ya que sólo lo utiliza para ayudar a crear letras.

-Lo se, pero yo sólo quiero ser más seguro. Además, te acuerdas de cuando los Newmans leyeron una página de mi diario frente a un montón de gente, para letras? -le recuerda Trina.

Corey recuerda ese momento, aunque sabe perfectamente que los Newmans fueron controlados por alienígenas en la batalla de las bandas.

-Si Trina, me acuerdo. -Corey le dice tímidamente.

-Bueno, yo no quiero que mi diario caiga en manos equivocadas, o bandas, para el caso, por lo que no vas a conseguir mi diario para las canciones, o algo!. -Trina agarra su diario y sale de la sala de estar.

Ella se da vuelta la cabeza para Corey:

-Para una banda que apesta, lo sé, incluso TU puedes llegar a mejores letras. -Corey oye el golpe de la puerta y frunce el ceño:

-Yo no creo que pueda. -Corey suspira y vuelve a entrar en el garaje, sintiéndose muy molesto por esta situación.

Laney lo mira. -¿Qué te pasa?. -Le pregunta.

Corey se pone delante de la pandilla y suspira de nuevo:

-Esto no es bueno, chicos. Es como el fin del mundo para nosotros.

-¿Al igual que el Apocalipsis?. -jadea Kon.

-Más bien como la Letracalipsis, o ... bueno, algo así. -Corey se cruza de brazos en la ira.

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, Trina ha bloqueado su diario.

Kin y Kon jadearon mientras los ojos de Laney se agrandaron.

-Sí chicos, está cerrado, ahora no puedo incluso utilizarlo para las letras. -Corey respira con dificultad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?. -Corey gime y sostiene su guitarra, tratando de estrangularlo.

-Necesito letras.

Laney jadea y corre hasta Corey:

-Core! Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que estás molesto, pero tal vez ... Esto será útil para nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Lanes?. -Corey olfatea.

-Mira, hemos estado utilizando el diario de Trina por un largo tiempo. Tal vez ya es hora de hacer nuestras propias letras. Sin utilizar el diario para ayudar. -Laney pone sus manos en las caderas.

-Bueno, supongo que eso es lo que tendremos que hacer. -suspira Corey.

-Sí, no hay necesidad de llorar por los diarios bloqueados. Podemos hacer esto. -responde Kin

-En efecto. Podemos llegar a mejores letras que en el diario de una chica. -dice Kon.

Laney les dice a los chicos:

-El diario de una chica no es cosas de chicas. Dispone de nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos personales.

-Nuestros? Vamos, Lanes. Sé que no eres nada de eso. Eres un tipo como nosotros. -Corey sonríe.

-Sí, un tipo como tú. Bueno, sólo no quiero verte tan loco por un diario, porque vamos a tener una intervención si te vuelves loco. -Laney sonríe.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Será difícil hacer letras ... Y yo deseo tener un DIARIO!, Lo necesito!. -Corey se ríe.

Kon procede a darle una cachetada a Corey para calmarlo.

Corey luego sonríe:

-Gracias, Kon.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarte , Core. Es bueno que no hayan diarios aquí, y puedo dejar el mio en casa. -dice Laney. -Eso está muy bien, Lanes. Eso significa que puedo sentirme más cómodo con saber que tu no tienes un lado... ¿QUÉ?. -dice Core.

Laney se da cuenta de lo que ella ha dicho y suspira:

-Mira, sí tengo un diario! No soy obsesivo con el, como Trina, pero sí, es cierto.

-Estás bromeando, hombre ¿verdad?. -Corey retrocede un poco.

-Yo soy una chica, Corey!. -gruñe Laney.

Kon mira a su alrededor, luego a Laney:

-¿Eres una chica?

Los chicos se empiezan a reir, Laney se cruza de brazos:

-¿Qué hay de malo en que yo tenga un diario?

-Sólo estamos bromeando, Lanes, pero que no nos esperábamos esto de ti. -Corey camina hacia Laney.

-Sí, un poco de sorpresa, ¿no?, "el chico" tiene un diario. -Laney dice con tanto sarcasmo.

-Sí, es una sorpresa ... una útil sorpresa. -Corey sonríe ante el comentario.

-Corey, ¿qué estás pensando?. -Laney jadea ante la sonrisa de Corey.

-Bueno, Trina tiene la angustia adolescente, tal vez tus historias sean más interesantes. -Corey le dice a Lanes.

-Corey!, No puedo creer que estés sugiriendo esto! Nadie, y quiero decir nadie va a mirar mi diario, excepto por mis propios ojos. Confía en mí Core, mi diario tiene oscuros secretos que nunca deben ser revelados a las almas como la tuya. -Laney le dice a Core.

-Ooooh. Kin Kon los antes Y DICEN-lotes sorprendentemente DIJO Laney

-Oh, bueno, eso fue un plan para mi. -dice Corey.

-Supongo que hay una página en la que no haya problema que vean, pero no vean mi diario. Son las 05:45, voy a cenar temprano, hasta mañana. -dice Laney mientras se abre la puerta del garaje.

-Bueno, bye Lanes. -Corey dice con tristeza.

Laney ve el ceño fruncido y se acerca a Corey

-Core, no te sientas triste. Sé que tu puedes llegar a crear letras, y vamos a ayudar.

Ella sonríe y le da un puñetazo juguetón en el brazo, Corey sonríe y golpea de manera juguetona en el brazo de Laney, ella se sonroja y sonríe.

-Bueno, no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo, Core. Me tengo que ir a casa.

-Lanes, hasta mañana. -dice Corey.

Entonces se ve otro pensamiento: A menos que ..

Como Laney está a punto de irse, ella vuelve la cabeza a Corey:

- ¿Sí, Corey?

Corey traga saliva y mira a Laney:

-Bueno, ¿qué hay de... pasar la noche en tu casa?

Los ojos de Laney se abrieron cuando sus pupilas se contraen. Ella sonríe y tartamudea:

-¿Y-tu quieres ir a mi casa?

Ella deja escapar un suspiro y se desmaya encantadoramente en el suelo...


End file.
